Battlestar Chiron (Story D3)
Battlestar Chiron is a story by William Rice, that follows the Battlestar Chiron a Titan Class Battlestar. Main Characters Admiral Walter Griffin, 64 years old comes from Picon, has been an admiral in the colonial navy for ten years. Walter fought in the first Cylon war onboard gunstars and later the Battlestar Galactica as a viper pilot. Married for thirty-nine years, his wife was a Raptor pilot on the G''alactica'' and retired after the war. She was killed during the nuclear attack on Picon. They have three children, two are KIA/MIA, one on the Indra, he was the CAG, and the other was on the Hermes and is presumed KIA. The last child is his aide; she is an Ensign on the Chiron. Commander Edward ‘Contrail’ Moore is thirty-two years old, divorced, comes from Caprica and has made the Colonial Fleet his life. After serving a stink as the XO of the Titan, ''he was promoted to Commander and given command of the Battlestar ''Chiron. He has no children at this time. Colonel Isaac Hilliard is twenty-nine years old and followed Commander Moore from the Titan when he took command of the Chiron. He is married to a newswoman named Maria Hilliard and they have a home on Leonis. She is presumed dead but is alive and well with the Sword refugees with their four year old twins daughters. Captain Isis Dearing, twenty-six year old Caprican and the flag bridge DC officer. She was married, no kids, bitter divorce. Her ex-husband was from Gemenon who became a religious fanatic and tried to force her to give up her career in the Colonial Navy. The divorce was not pretty, and he wants her back. Unknown to her, he survived and is on one of the rescue ships. She has a crush on the Admiral, but knows it will never go anywhere. Captain Josh ‘Screamer’ Maddox is thirty-three year old and the CAG of the Chiron; he transferred from the Battlestar Mars to the new Chiron. His call sigh is from his cadet years when he screamed his head off during the freefall training in Vipers. He is married and has three children under the age of nine on Caprica. He presumes his family was killed during the attack. Lieutenant Richard Bryant is twenty-three years of age and comes from Picon, and is an electronics genius. He was dating Jessica Corman, niece to Admiral Corman. Admiral Corman tried to assign him to another ship, but he refused any special favors. Lieutenant Jessica ‘Whistler’ Corman is assigned to the Atlantia ''as a Raptor pilot, she is the niece of Admiral Corman, and hates her uncle for all the backroom deals he does. She was Admiral Nagala’s Raptor pilot and she went out on CSAR during the attack. She is currently on the ''Uranus after rescuing nine pilots who’s Vipers were destroyed. Lieutenant Angela ‘Angel’ Blackburn is a raptor pilot who was assigned to the''Mercury''; she was on CSAR when the fleet started shutting down. By firing her thrusters manually, she was able to land on the Chiron during the attack. Angela is twenty-three years old, never married and comes from Canceron. She rescued seven pilots that ejected when their ships were destroyed. Ensign Emily Maria Griffin is the nineteen year old daughter to Admiral Walter Griffin. While in her last year at the academy, Emily was raped by a fellow cadet. To give her time to heal, Walter had her transferred to his ship and assigned her as his aide. Graduating at the age of fourteen, she went right into the Academy as an FTL/computer specialist and was on the fast track to promotion and assignment when she was knocked out and raped by a fellow cadet. She has the knack of writing software on the spur of the moment and it working. Major Mike Daniels is head of the Colonial Marines on the Chiron. He comes from Picon, and is thirty-eight years old. Never married, or I should say, he’s married to the Corps. He has five hundred marines under his command on board the ship. His sister and brother-in-law, along with their five children live in a small town on the far side of Picon. They own a small auto shop that repairs old vehicles. Doctor Sealy Johnston chief medical doctor of the Battlestar Chiron, she is forty-one years old and comes from Caprica. Graduate of Caprica University and Medical school. She has been in the fleet for nineteen years, has one daughter who is a doctor on the Medical ship Comfort. She is presumed dead in the attacks. Ensign Mellissa Hope communications officer of the Atlas Commander Jessup Cole commander of the Atlas 'Colonial Ships' 'Battlestars (Survived)' Battlestar Chiron, the ninth ''Titan class ship built, and fifth completed by the Virgon Construction Company. Brought in eight months underthe time frame, she was commissioned before three of her sisters. She has suffered heavy damage; she recovered 80% of her Vipers and an additional 356 Vipers and Raptors from various ships. Her landing bays are packed full as are her storage areas. List of Chiron's Crew '''Admiral Walter Griffin '''Fleet commander of Battle group 100 '''Commander Edward ‘Contrail’ Moore '''Commander of the Chiron '''Colonel Isaac Hilliard '''XO of the Chiron '''Captain Isis Dearing '''flag bridge DC officer '''Captain Josh ‘Screamer’ Maddox is the CAG Lieutenant Richard Bryant Communications officer Lieutenant Jessica ‘Whistler’ Corman '''Raptor pilot and was the personal pilot for Admiral Nagala, landed on the Chiron just after the Atlantia blew up with nine ejected pilots. '''Lieutenant Angela ‘Angel’ Blackburn raptor pilot Ensign Emily Maria Griffin is the aide to her father Admiral Walter Griffin Major Mike Daniels is head of the Colonial Marines on the Chiron Doctor Sealy Johnston chief medical officer on the Chiron '''''Battlestar Uranus, seventh Titan class ship built and the eighth completed. She has suffered heavy damage to her bow and portside landing bay. The ship recovered 398 Vipers, and fifty-six Raptors from the fleet. Her portside launch tubes are off line at this time. Battlestar Atlas, ''flagship of her class, she has heavy damage to both of her flight pods and is unable to launch Vipers but did recover 176 vipers with the help of her Raptors and Heavy Lifters. List of Atlas's Crews '''Commander Jessup Cole commander of the Atlas Ensign Mellissa Hope communications officer of the Atlas '''Battlestar ''Armageddon was a late stopgap Battlestar from the 1st Cylon war. Built to fill in the battle line while they built more of the Columbia class, she was converted into a cargo carry for colony support and resupply. She was to be decommissioned in six months due to the Titan’s coming online. Battlestar''Devastation'' was a late stopgap Battlestar from the 1st Cylon war. Built to fill in the battle line while they built more of the Columbia class, she was converted into a cargo carry for colony support and resupply. She was to be decommissioned in six months due to the Titan’s ''coming online. 'Battlestars (Destroyed) ''Battlestar Atlantia'' flagship of the Colonial Fleet, she is a Nova class Battlestar, destroyed by the Cylon’s on day one of the attack. She was hit by nine nuclear missiles and blown in two. Thirty-four Vipers and seven CSAR Raptors escaped. No crew is known to have survived. (A squadron of Vipers pilots was still alive in her Viper tubes. See Wes Imlay story Battlestar Victorious Volume 1: Those Left Behind) ''Battlestar Mercury'' was the lead ship in the Mercury class Battlestar; she was destroyed alongside the Atlantia on the first day of the war. Hit by four nuclear weapons on her portside near the flight bay, she broke up into six large pieces. Nineteen Vipers and three CSAR Raptors escaped the destruction of the Mercury. ''Battlestar'' Indra, 'over thirty years old, this grand old lady stayed fighting until the very end. She took on two base ships at point blank range, but her final firewalls went down, shutting her down to be destroyed in the attack. Twenty-nine Vipers, ten Raptors, six Medical Raptors, three shuttles successfully launched and were recovered with three hundred and ten wounded. 'Battlestar Manticore, 'the ''Manticore and her sisters were slightly smaller than the Galactica and the rear hull was redesigned to allow landings to occur even with the pods retracted. They were designed as light Battlestars. The Manticore ''was sliced in half from the disabled ''Valkyrie ''class Battlestar ''Hjörþrimul. Nineteen Vipers and six Raptors survived. Battlestar Apollo was a Mercury''class Battlestar less than five years old. She was hit by four nuclear weapons and destroyed. After the CNP shut her down, her deck crews were successful to launch all Raptors, Heavy Lifters, five shuttles and six Viper Refulers. Her fifty surviving Mk-VI Vipers landed on the ''Atlas. ''Three hundred and thirty men and women abandoned ship on the support ships before she was destroyed. ''Battlestar Glorious, the light Battlestar ''Glorious was an escort ship for the larger fleet units. She was disabled and shut down due to the CNP attack and hit by nine nuclear missiles. She blew up with all hands. Twenty-one Vipers and six CSAR Raptors recovered. ''Battlestar Solaria ''was hit by seven nuclear missiles and blew up while trying to cover the flagship. Twenty-nine Vipers recovered. No crew survivors. ''Battlestar Rhiannon was a block II Mercury Battlestar. Shut down by the CNP attack, she fell quickly to a hoard of Cylon Raiders and heavy missiles. Sixty-five Vipers, nineteen Raptors, seven fleet shuttles, six refulers, fourteen Heavy lifters and a small scout ship successfully launched from the ship when the Rhiannon shut down. Nineteen hundred survivors were picked up. Battlestar Cerberus,'' destroyed while trying to protect Atlantia, she took six nuclear missiles right after the CNP shut her down. Less than ten percent of her crew escaped on nine heavy lifters and eighteen Raptors. Eighteen Vipers were picked up by the Heavy lifters. ''Battlestar Fenris'' crippled from the CNP attack, she continued to fight and close with the enemy, 2/3rds of her crew successfully abandoned ship and were recovered by the Chiron. Her commander took her into knife range with the Cylon fleet and destroyed three baseships before she blew up. ''Battlestar Hjörþrimul is a ''Valkyrie class ship and disabled by the CNP attack in a hard right turn. She cut the Battlestar Manticore in half and blew up with her. No survivors from the ship, thirteen Vipers were picked up as well as nine Raptors on CSAR. ''Battlestar Sanngriðr''is a Valkyrie class ship and was destroyed by ten nuclear warheads. One hundred and twelve crewmen abandoned ship in twelve Raptors, six shuttles, and five Heavy Lifters. The Lifters picked up ten stranded Vipers. ''Battlestar Svipul is a Valkyrie class ship and was destroyed by three nuclear warheads. One hundred and seventy crewmen abandoned ship in seventeen Raptors, five shuttles, six refueling tankers and twelve Heavy Lifters. The Lifters picked up twenty-four stranded Vipers. Battlestar Guðr is a Valkyrie class ship and was destroyed by six nuclear warheads. Ninety-seventy crewmen abandoned ship in eight Raptors, one shuttles, and six Heavy Lifters. The Lifters picked up twelve stranded Vipers. 'Battlestars ' Battlestar Galactica Battlestar Atlas Battlestar Sword Battlestar Olduvia Battlestar Pegasus Battlestar Andromeda Battlestar Valkyrie Battlestar Celestial Battlestar Nova Battlestar Prometheus Battlestar Eturnal Battlestar Chiron Battlestar Columbia Battlestar Atlantia Warstar Pandora Conquer class Battlecruzer Battlestar Bezzerk Battlestar Inglorious Battlestar Blackout Battlestar Suldana Battlestar Ceaser Battlestar Ares Battlestar Anchorage 'Surviving Warships:' 'Gunstars:' Gunstar ''Anderson '' Gunstar Slammer Gunstar Hound Gunstar Thor’s Fist Gunstar Majestic part of battle group 82 'Destroyers:' Griffin, Hydra, Hasp, Greenfield, Moses Monroe 'Frigates:' Gallant Gypsy, Freedom Mission Witch Warlock Grange Delphi 'Patrolstars:' Hype Longfoot Rhapsody Contour Helen Behr 'Replenishment ships:' Caprica was and Europa Class Battlestar that had her starboard pod destroyed in an explosion. She was taken into the repair docks and the repairs were determined unrepairable to the pods so the portside one was removed and she was converted like her sisters. 'Civilian Ships' Minnie, is a flattop repair ship Cobra is also flattop repair ship Carina is one of the last flattops 'Mining Ship: '''''Rycon is a mining ship owned by Rycon Mining. Smelt is a mining ship owned by Rycon Mining. Graft is a mining ship owned by Rycon Mining. 'Tylium Tanker:' Avian is a Rycon owned tylium tanker Hieti kan ''is one of the two tylium tankers in Adama's fleet ''Daru Mozu is the other tylium ship that was destroyed by cylon peace workers 'Refinery Ship: '''''Endurance is a twenty year old refinery ship owned by the Colonial Navy and crewed by military personal. 'Cargo Ships:' Zoë is a bulk cargo ship hired to carry supplies and prefab buildings to the new colony. Ghost is another bulk cargo ship carrying supplies and prefab buildings Lance is a military cargo ship carrying supplies and anti-air defense stations. Mystic is another military cargo ship carrying supplies and ten space defense satellites. Gold is another cargo ships carrying supplies and the space defense buildings Lydia Malay cargo ships carrying supplies and equipment, including the construction equipment. Colonial Movers was a brand of cargo ship from Gemonon. There were at least two in Adama's fleet but one was destroyed from the explosion of Cloud 9 because of Gina Inviere over New Caprica ( Pre settelment ) 'Passenger liner: '''''Heron is a large five deck passenger ship owned by the Gemenon line, and is carrying the ten thousand colonial marines, pilots, miners and their families. Eagle is a large five deck passenger ship owned by the Gemenon line, and is carrying the ten thousand colonial marines, pilots, miners and their families. Morristown Habits is a large five deck passenger ship owned by the Gemenon line, and is carrying the ten thousand colonial marines, pilots, miners and their families. Cloud 9 was a luxury ship until it exploded. ( See Colonial Movers '') ''Pyxis ''was a ship that got hit by a cylon raider and the whole ship went boom. ''Olympic Carrier ''was destroyed by Apollo thinking it was taken over by the cylons ''Gemonon Liner ''was never destroyed because it was abandoned on New Caprica ''Sagitaran Liner. I got nothing to say about it. ( P.S., Pyxis, Olympic Carrier, Gemonon Liner, and Sagitran Liner all look the same but they have diifferant colors. Zephr is the ring ship Gideon started a riot and all hell broke loose Demeatriace was the garbage disposal ship that help find the good basestar and Earth 'Medical Ship: '''''Compassion is a Comfort class medical ship opened by the Aerilon government. She rescued thirteen hundred wounded from a convoy of six freighters that the Cylons shot up. She escaped the attack by doing a quick FTL attack. She witness the destruction of three Battlestars in less than a minute. Virgon Retreat is an old Hope class medical ship sold to the Virgon Retreat for the elderly. When the attack happened, the ship was sitting on the Virgon Retreat runway along with three bulk freighters. Rising Star is a med. ship in the fleet that carried Ellen Tigh 'LaGrange Station Commander Roland Bal, 36 year old commander of the station. He is married, had four kids. All his kids and his wife live on the station. His wife Alyssa runs the supply department of the station. Engineer Officer Richard Nike forty year old fleet retired engineer. Cut his teeth on the old Galactica and retired four years before with full benefits. He was hired by LaGrange Cooperation to help dismantle the mothballed fleet. Wife died in a shuttle accident two years before. They have nine kids; five are killed in the sneak attack on various ships. The rest work for LaGrange and are on the station with their spouses and kids. ''Ragnar Anchorage '' An amunitions station that is very old. It helps '''''Galactica get back on its feet and ready to kick some toaster ASS Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Fan Series Category:Stories Category:Stub-Working on it